Мир после второго удара
В этой статье перечислены несколько известных подробностей о странах, которые пережили второй удар, в аниме «Neon Genesis Evangelion». Страны перечислены в алфавитном порядке. Антарктида Antarctica after Second Impact Antarctica is where Second Impact occurred on September 13th, 2000, when "officially" a meteorite collided into Earth at Mt. Markham (on Antarctica's Pacific coast, somewhat east of New Zealand). In reality, the disaster was caused by the explosion of the First Angel, Adam. All Lilith-based life (even down to microbial life) in the surrounding area were destroyed as a result of Second Impact. This is due to the Anti A.T. Field which Adam was briefly able to spread between being awakened and exploding soon after; the ruins of Antarctica are now the true "Dead Sea."1. In addition, the continent's ice shelf melted, raising the global sea level, and the rest of the landmass was submerged by the sea. All that is left of Antarctica now is a hostile landscape devoid of life, with the occasional pillar of salt protruding through the surface of the red ocean. Prior to Second Impact, the White Moon, along with Adam, was discovered in Antarctica. This prompted the Katsuragi Expedition, which was sent there to investigate, and Dr. Katsuragi began researching the limitless power of the S² Engine. An experiment conducted by this research team caused Adam to awaken, leading to Second Impact. Китай It is never directly mentioned how well China survived Second Impact, but at the least it has recovered to the point that a set of Magi supercomputers is located in Beijing. It is unknown if this means that there was a full Nerv "branch base" in Beijing. In Episode 07, while on a plane a Chinese agent discusses with Gendo Ikari the construction of future Evangelions, and says that his country will aid in the construction of Eva-08. Thus it is possible that another branch base, or at least a prominent Nerv facility, was located in Beijing. The Chinese agent told Gendo that China would take part in the production of the Evangelions "starting" with Eva-08, so its probable that China produced more than one of the Mass Production Evangelions. Further, in Episode 22, Makato Hyuga told Misato Katsuragi that he obtained the secret information that construction had begun on the MP Evas from a contact in Shanghai. Германия Germany was badly damaged, although it seems to have survived the events of Second Impact in fairly descent shape (possibly aided by its distance from Antarctica and relatively small coastal area) and is apparently one of the more powerful post-Impact nations. Germany is the country outside of Japan that gets the most substantial scenes within the series, due to Asuka's past, with several of her flashback scenes taking place there, and the country is referred to fairly frequently. For instance, in the next episode preview at the end of Episode 07, Misato's voiceover says that Eva-02 and her pilot have "left Wilhelmshaven, Germany, to come to Japan", with real-life Wilhelmshaven being the German Navy's main base on the North Sea. Nerv-03, Nerv's third branch base, is located in Germany. Asuka Langley Soryu was born in Germany, to her American father and her half-Japanese/half-German mother, Dr. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. Asuka grew up in Germany, training to be an Eva pilot. Evangelion Unit-02's basic parts were produced in Japan, but she was assembled in Germany. Asuka spent a good deal of time training with Eva-02 at Nerv-03. Misato Katsuragi and Ryoji Kaji also spent time working at Nerv-03. There are two sets of Magi supercomputers (three in each set) in Germany: one Magi system in Berlin, the other in Hamburg. Nerv-03 is likely located in one of these cities. Germany is one of the 7 countries that took part in the construction of the Mass Production model Evangelion series, constructing Eva Unit-05 and Eva Unit-06. Germany is "represented" on the Human Instrumentality Committee by Chairman Keel Lorenz himself. Индия India was ravaged by Second Impact and its aftermath. The massive tsunamis spreading across the globe from the explosion of Second Impact devastated nations which bordered bodies of water adjacent to Antarctica, in this case going across the Indian Ocean to reach India. In addition on September 15th, 2000, two days after Second Impact, tensions over the resulting refugee crisis led to a nuclear war between India and neighboring Pakistan, further decimating the country. India is never mentioned in the series post-Second Impact, even 15 years afterwards, so it likely is not a prominent nation in the post-Impact world. The country might have been too badly crippled to truly recover from the cataclysm. Япония Japan is the location of Nerv's global headquarters at Tokyo-3, and the setting were most of the events of the series take place. Like many other nations Japan was severely damaged by Second Impact, with rising sea levels flooding many coastal cities, and Old Tokyo was destroyed seven days after Second Impact during the subsequent wars by a nuclear bomb, resulting in the deaths of half a million people. However, due to the subsequent changes to the global climate caused by Second Impact altering the Earth's axis and raising the global sea level, Japan underwent severe climate change. After Second Impact in 2000, Japan became a place without seasons; the country became a place of perpetual summer, carrying on all the way into 2015. As a result of this, cicadas are even more abundant than normal. Despite the devastation caused, Japan, however, remains one of the most powerful countries in the post-Second Impact world. While Nerv is a global organization ostensibly under the aegis of the United Nations, its primary base where the Evangelion project is centered is located in Japan. Пакистан Much like India, Pakistan was ravaged by Second Impact and its aftermath. The massive tsunamis spreading across the globe from the explosion of Second Impact devastated nations which bordered bodies of water adjacent to Antarctica, as in case of India crossing the Indian Ocean to reach Pakistan. Two days after Second Impact, on September 15th, 2000, tensions over the resulting refugee crisis led to a nuclear war between Pakistan and neighboring India, further decimating the country. Соединённые Штаты Америки The United States of America seems to have survived in fairly descent shape and is one of the more powerful post-Impact nations. Nerv-01 and Nerv-02 are located in the United States. In Episode 07, it is mentioned that the United States was reluctant to commit to the construction of more Evangelion Units due to their extreme cost, though it was felt that they would eventually come around. However, apparently the United States' government was very impressed at the power exhibited by Eva-00, Eva-01, and Eva-02 in their early battles against the Angels, and eventually demanded the right to build Evangelion Unit-03 and Evangelion Unit-04. Eva-03 was constructed at Nerv-01 in Massachusetts, while Eva-04 was constructed at Nerv-02 in Nevada. Unfortunately, an experiment to install an artificial S² Engine in Eva-04 resulted in an accident in which the entire Nerv-02 base vanished in a flash, resulting in the loss of everything in an 89 kilometer radius and thousands of personnel. The United States government panicked, and demanded that the completed Eva Unit-03 be immediately transported off of its soil from Nerv-01 to Japan. A set of Magi supercomputers is located in Massachusetts, probably at Nerv-01 base. There may also have been a set of Magi supercomputers at Nerv-02 prior to its disappearance. The United States took part in constructing the Mass Production model Evangelion series, though it is unknown which ones were produced there. The USA is "represented" on the Human Instrumentality Committee by the member with the green-colored holographic display. Категория:А-Я Категория:Места